


The Spy That Fell In Love With Her Daughter’s Best Friend

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Spy Kids
Genre: F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, women love women imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Carmen brings her best friend, Y/N, during one of their college breaks, and Ingrid takes a liking to her.





	The Spy That Fell In Love With Her Daughter’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpoopyPrincessLover13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/gifts).



 

Your body registered there was coffee before your brain did. Automatically, your legs began moving to the delicious aroma. You started to open your eyes a bit more when you heard Carmen laugh.

“Y/N, I wish I had known you when I had to take that Psychology course and the final project was on conditioning.”

As soon as you had your first swallow of coffee, your brain felt like it could function again.

“Carmen, I thought I was your friend. Friends don’t leave before the butt crack of dawn just to go home for break.”

“Hey, we went to your home last break.”

“Yes, but we left 7 am, not...Carmen, please tell me this is decaf because that can’t be the correct time.”

“I can’t lie to you, Y/N.”

“It’s 4 am. Carmen! I love you, and I know I said I would die for you, but I didn’t think it would be at this age.”

You and Carmen started laughing. You understood why the two of you needed to get going. The last time when you left for home, the two of you ended in traffic for over two hours. Not a process either of you wanted to repeat and since Carmen’s home was a good six hour drive, you couldn’t stand the thought of traffic.

Once you both had coffee, you started to load up her car with your luggage. You were excited to spend winter break with her and her family. The stories she told you about them made you want to meet them.

 

* * *

 

“So how long have your parents been separated?”

“Actually, their divorce was finalized seven weeks ago, but they’ve been separated for three years. Dad’s been dating Lucy for the past two years, and Mom has been by herself.”

“Are your parents on good terms? Is it going to be awkward?”

“They have too much history and respect for each other, and luckily, Lucy doesn’t make things awkward. Before my dad made things official with her, he made it clear that he was and will always be friends with my mom and that my brother and I come first.”

“Do you like Lucy?”

“Everyone likes Lucy. I get why my parents split. They no longer loved each other romantically, but they still love each other as friends and co-parents. It’s better they ended things on a good note instead of dragging things out and ending on a bad note. You know?”

“Absolutely. If the dynamic works for everyone, that’s all that matters.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Dad said he was going to marry Lucy. My mom and Juni agree. We would all be supportive. It’s not like my dad had an affair. Anyway, thanks for wanting to come with me.”

“Thank you for inviting me.”

“My mom was happy to let me bring you home because you took me to meet your siblings.”

“My parents would’ve loved to meet you. It’s been fifteen years since they passed and really, my older brothers practically raised me. Like my aunt and uncle got custody of me, but my brothers were always around. My brothers are more than happy that you’re my friend.”

“Only because I’m amazing.”

“And humble to boot.”

“But seriously, Y/N. You’re my friend, and I’m glad you were there when my boyfriend cheated.”

“I’ll always be there for you. And you were there when my girlfriend cheated on me.”

“She deceived even me. I thought she was nice, but once she came onto me, nope. Like I am an LGBTQ ally, but I draw the line at cheaters. I know I’m not exactly 100% straight, but I haven’t really met a woman I was remotely interested in. Beyond of friendship, you know?”

“I know. Wait, does your mom think we’re dating?”

“Oh god no! Not that you’re not amazing too, Y/N, but you and I both know we are not attracted to each other at all.”

“I just wanted to make sure.”

“I know. I told her. Like she knows you’re a lesbian and has no problem. My dad doesn’t either. We were raised in a relaxed environment. Well, as relaxed as it could be.”

“Okay, there you go being all mysterious again. If I didn’t know any better, your family is full of secret agents.”

“You would think that, Y/N.”

 

* * *

 

By the time you arrived, it was lunch time. There had been some traffic, but not that bad.

“Carmen!”

“Mom!”

Carmen dropped one of her suitcases and ran over to her mom. You picked up the suitcase and wheeled it over, and you were stunned. Carmen’s mom was insanely beautiful. You shook your head and cleared those thoughts before introducing yourself.

“Hello. I’m Y/N.”

“Welcome, Y/N. Call me Ingrid.”

“Thank you for allowing me to come with Carmen, Ingrid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t finished this fic just yet but because my Female Characters I Will Write Female Reader With was reported, I had to take that down so now I’m making sure that those that did comment their requests will know I’m still working on their requests.


End file.
